Primeras Veces
by Rohe
Summary: Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme. AU. OoC.
1. Primera Cita

Título: "Primeras Veces"

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Family

Rating: M.

Resumen: "Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme."

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

_ "La primera cita siempre es buen momento para perder la dignidad"_

Esme tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa. No quería ser demasiado exigente, pero Carlisle ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. Trataba de ser indulgente, pero cada vez que la camarera pasaba y le dedicaba una mirada compasiva, se enfadaba más y más.

Accedió a salir con Carlisle luego de escuchar sus súplicas por dos días. No pudo resistirse más: le daba un poco de pena. Sus ojos marrones tenían algo; eran brillantes e hipnotizadores. No pudo seguir diciéndole que no y aceptó. ¡Lo que no esperaba era que fuera así de impuntual!

—Oh, Esme—escuchó tras de sí. Cuando volteó, Sulpicia estaba ahí—. ¿No era hoy tu cita con ese chico…? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Charlie? ¿Carlo? ¿Carlie?

—_Carlisle. _

—Por supuesto, dulzura—sonrió Sulpicia—. ¿Y… dónde está? ¿En el baño?

Esme dudó. No podía decirle la verdad; Sulpicia era su compañera, ambas iban en la misma clase y ambas tenían las calificaciones más altas. Competían por todo, aunque podría decirse que era una competencia sana. Pero en lo ella fallaba, era que Sulpicia era hermosa y simpática, tenía un novio guapo que ya había salido del instituto y estudiaba en Oxford. ¿Qué tenía Esme? Calificaciones altas, un futuro prometedor, pero estaba sola. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban con ella porque podía darles la seguridad de que sacarían calificaciones altas.

Qué deprimente.

—Eh… sí—dijo Esme, carraspeando—. Sí, él está en…

— ¡Esme!

La aludida se puso de pie cuando escuchó la voz de Carlisle. Abrió la boca, sorprendida, cuando miró la camiseta de su cita llena de barro, el cabello húmedo, el rostro sucio y su bolso al hombro.

— ¿C-Carlisle? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Bueno…—él se rascó la cabeza, salpicando unas gotas de sudor—. Estaba saliendo del instituto, y entonces… Alistair estaba ahí, jugando futbol, y me dijo que…

—No quiero saberlo—Esme alzó la mano. No quería escuchar más bobadas, ni menos que él las dijiera frente a Sulpicia. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué pensó cuando aceptó salir con Carlisle? —Ya me iba de todos modos, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Adiós, Sulpicia.

Tomó su bolso, se lo echó al hombro y salió de la cafetería. Aún era de día, la nieve apenas caía y hacía mucho frío. _Mal día para elegir tener una cita, Esme,_ pensó con amargura, abrazándose a sí misma. _Mal día para tener una cita con Carlisle. Punto._

Suspiró. No creía que salir con Carlisle fuera horrible, pero lo sabría si él al menos hubiera estado presente. Se sintió deprimida, y por un segundo creyó que se quedaría sola toda la vida. Era un pensamiento ridículo, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar planteárselo. No sabía interactuar con la gente, no tenía amigos y sus grandes aspiraciones era estudiar diseño de interiores. Su padre decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, y su madre, que debía ser abogada o médica.

— ¡Esme! ¡Espera!

Se detuvo contra su voluntad. Carlisle tenía su brazo firmemente agarrado, aunque no le hacía daño.

— ¿Qué quieres, Cullen? —dijo con voz neutra, tratando de zafarse. Cuando lo hizo, retrocedió disimuladamente—. ¿No tienes otro partido de futbol que jugar?

—Yo… lo siento. En serio. Oh, no pongas esa cara. Tu frente se arruga y…

— ¡Basta! —gritó Esme, enfadada. Carlisle alteró la expresión, culpable, y también retrocedió—. No quiero saberlo. Está bien, tenías cosas más importantes que hacer. También podría haberme pasado a mí.

—No tenía nada importante, lo juro. Es que…—susurró Carlisle, rascándose la oreja—. Lo siento, ¿vale? Estuve conversando con Alistar, luego jugamos futbol y los minutos pasaron demasiado rápido. Mi mente se nubló, en serio. Discúlpame, por favor.

Esme se sorprendió a sí misma creyéndole la historia. Había algo en los ojos de Carlisle que no la hacía dudar, que hacía aplacar su molestia y tristeza. Trató de recordar qué había hecho que ella aceptara salir con ese chico.

—Te traje esto, ya que arruiné nuestra cita—Carlisle descolgó su mochila y la abrió. De ella sacó unas flores amarillas que Esme había visto en la mesa de la cafetería, y también un panecillo—. Le pedí a la camarera si podía traerme uno. Espero que te guste, es de arándanos.

Y lo recordó. Sonriéndole, Esme aceptó el panecillo. Claro que le gustó.


	2. Deseo

Título: "Primeras Veces"

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Family

Rating: M.

Resumen: "Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme."

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

_"Entre un hombre y una mujer la amistad es tan sólo una pasarela que conduce al amor." Jules Renard (1864-1910) Escritor y dramaturgo francés._

—Entonces… ¿planeas viajar a Italia? —Preguntó Esme, llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca—. Creí que estudiarías medicina y luego…

Carlisle la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estudiaría medicina?

Esme se ruborizó.

—Todos lo saben. Digo…—carraspeó, molesta consigo misma por soltar la legua—. Es _Forks_. Todos saben todo.

_Buena excusa, _pensó cuando Carlisle no insistió en ello.

—Ese es el problema—suspiró él, dándole un sorbo a su zumo de frambuesa—. _Todos _esperan eso. Mi padre quiere que estudie medicina, y él dijo que mi madre lo querría también si estuviera viva. No sé. Me gusta mucho la medicina, pero Aro dijo que él podía ayudarme a llegar a Italia.

— ¿Aro? ¿Aro Vulturi? —cuestionó Esme, sorprendida—. Es el novio de Sulpicia…

—Y piensan casarse—afirmó Carlisle, esbozando media sonrisa—. Es extraño. Cuando conocí a Aro, aún no veía en Sulpicia nada especial, pero luego de unos meses, fueron inseparables. Hay algo que los une.

Él se carcajeó, pero no parecía burlarse. Esme se dijo que Carlisle tenía una risa agradable, una sonrisa simpática y ojos hermosos. Se sonrojó cuando sintió que la atracción hacia su nuevo amigo se incrementaba. Pero ellos eran sólo eso: amigos. Hace más de dos semanas que había pasado su desastrosa no cita, y Carlisle había confesado que le pidió esa cita para acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más. Esme se negaba a sentirse decepcionada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —fingió que nada pasaba por su cabeza y preguntó: — ¿Algo cómo qué?

—Un vínculo—contestó Carlisle. Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, y su voz bajó varios grados: —Hay algo entre Aro y Sulpicia, algo que los hace estar juntos. Puede ser cualquier cosa. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Tener algo que compartir con alguien, tener simplemente a alguien a quien querer? Creo que es mágico.

Esme no pudo negarlo. Miró los ojos de Carlisle mientras él decía esas cosas tan poética y llenas de significado, y deseó con fervor ser ese "alguien", deseó ser su "alguien". Oh, Dios. Estaba tan perdida.

—Creo que es mágico—repitió, con una boba sonrisa.


	3. Celos

Título: "Primeras Veces"

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer.

Resumen: "Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme."

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

N/A: Un especial saludo a **mary mustang Cullen **y **Utakataka-caca-98**, por ser las que me dieron ánimos. Besos y a leer.

_"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta." Jacinto Benavente (1866-1954) Dramaturgo español._

_¿Cómo podes ser tan ingenua?,_ se lamentó Esme, aguantándose las lágrimas. No podía creerlo. Le gustaba Carlisle, era cierto. Pero al parecer, él no tenía ninguna intención con ella. Oh, qué horrible era todo aquello.

— ¡Esme, querida! ¿Por qué corres? ¿Pasó algo?

Athenodora, una amiga de Sulpicia, la interceptó en medio del pasillo. Maldijo su suerte, pero le sonrió forzadamente.

— ¿Qué podría pasar? Nada, Athenodora, nada. Sólo estoy cansada—Esme suspiró, y volvió a sonreír—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Escuché que serías la nueva jefa del periódico escolar.

— ¡Ah, sí! Estoy emocionada. Verás…

Y comenzó a contar la historia de cómo el director la había llamado a su oficina, le había felicitado por su increíble desempeño y la había ascendido a jefa. Esme realmente trataba de escuchar, asintiendo con la cabeza cada tres segundos y sonriéndole, pero no estaba atenta por completo. Hasta que escuchó el nombre de Carlisle.

—… entonces él también llamó a Carlisle y lo ascendió conmigo.

— ¿Carlisle? —preguntó confundida. ¿Carlisle trabaja en el periódico escolar y no lo sabía? Oh Dios, era una pésima amiga—. ¿A él también?

—Oh, sí. Carlisle es increíble, maneja todo muy bien, pero no más que yo—soltó una risa simpática, pero a Esme le sonó bastante amarga—. Y propuso que lo celebráramos hoy.

— ¿Tú y él? —tartamudeó Esme, insegura. ¿Cómo una cita? No se atrevió a preguntar. Un monstro que jamás había notado despertó de pronto, retorciéndoles las entrañas—. Creí que Carlisle sólo jugaba futbol…

—No, te equivocas—Athenodora sacudió su melena rubia, y volvió a sonreír—. Él y yo somos amigos hace mucho, y ahora, me pidió salir… ¡cómo una cita! Estoy emocionada. ¿Crees que signifique algo o simplemente…?

De pronto, Athenodora calló sin motivo alguno. Esme giró disimuladamente la cabeza, y vio a Carlisle acercándose hacia ellas. Tenía la camiseta sucia y un balón en la mano. _¿Siempre está sucio?_, se cuestionó Esme, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¡Athenodora! —gritó él, entusiasmado. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura de la aludida y le sonrió. Esme sintió un retorcijón, y por un momento, tuvo un loco deseo homicida de sacarle los ojos a la chica—. Oh, Esme. Por un segundo no te había visto. ¿Cómo has estado?

_¿Qué no me viste? Oh, seguro ahora uso una capa invisible. Quizás sólo estabas perdido en sus curvas_, gruñó internamente. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa. ¿Podría ser…? No, por supuesto que no.

—No te preocupes. Yo sólo…—Esme retrocedió unos pasos, avergonzada. ¿Qué podría decirle? —. Tengo que ir a casa. Mamá me dijo que… Adiós.

Se giró y continuó caminando, ignorando la quemazón que sentía en el pecho.


	4. Primer Beso

Título: "Primeras Veces"

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer.

Resumen: "Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme."

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

"_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado." Pablo Neruda (1904-1973) Poeta chileno._

Esme observó maravillada a la bailarina que se movía ligera como una pluma. Escuchó a Carlisle soltar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la bailarina hizo un triple giro. Cuando el video acabó, ella volteó a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué te pareció?

—Son hermosas—susurró él, sonriendo—. Pero no tanto como tú.

Esme frunció los labios.

—No soy bailarina—replicó, desviando la vista.

—No, pero eres igual de talentosa que ellas—dijo Carlisle, pero al ver que Esme no contestaba, cambió de tema: — ¿Por qué guardas estos videos?

Ella quiso mentirle, pero la verdad escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

—Cuando era pequeña, quería ser como ellas. Pero mi madre, siempre tan racional, me dijo que jamás lo lograría. Así que dejé de soñarlo.

— ¿Así como así? —preguntó Carlisle, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí.

Esme se negaba a sentirse decepcionada. Hace muchos años que dejó de soñar con grandes escenarios… pero tampoco podía negar que aún le dolía lo dicho por su madre.

Al voltear la cabeza, vio los ojos de Carlisle muy cerca de los suyos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—Te observo—contestó él impasible.

Ella tragó saliva y se obligó a no sentirse ilusionada. ¿Por qué Carlisle desearía besarla? Esme no era nadie en comparación a Athenodora, tan atlética, tan agradable y guapa. Sólo era… su amiga. Y que se la llevara el diablo si eso no le dolía.

— ¿Qué hay entre tú y Athenodora? —cuestionó repentinamente, alejándose unos centímetros.

Para sorpresa de Esme, él se rió.

— ¿Entre Athenodora y yo? —La risa de Carlisle era tan dulce y armoniosa que Esme tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa—. Dios, absolutamente. De todos modos, Caius me cortaría el cuello si toco a su chica.

¿Caius? ¿Caius era el novio de Athenodora? Oh, ahora estaba tan avergonzada…

—Lo siento—se sonrojó Esme, volviendo a acercarse—. No quería insinuar que tú y ella…

—Está bien, no te preocupes—consoló Carlisle, sonriéndole. Pero de pronto, todo rastro de felicidad se esfumó—. Esme… no dejaré que nadie vuelva a matar tus sueños.

— ¿Q-qué?

Poco a poco, Carlisle se acercó a Esme. Sus narices se rozaron con suavidad, permitiendo que ella pudiera oler su perfume. _Delicioso,_ pensó sonrojándose otra vez. Esme levantó un poco la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de Carlisle.

Fue una sensación sublime. Él… estaba besándola. A ella. A Esme. ¿Cómo llegó a pasar eso? Se olvidó de todo: de su madre, de las bailarinas, de Athenodora y Caius. Una sensación de emoción y desconcierto la invadió.

Le quería. Le quería muchísimo.

Y ahora que sabía cómo se sentían los labios de Carlisle, cómo era estar cerca de él, jamás dejaría que se fuera. Ahora que sabía que le quería, no dejaría que se marchase.

***  
N/A: Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado. Madre me cortó el internet, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Díganme si les gustó el capítulo, si tienen una sugerencia para el siguiente, críticas… lo que ustedes quieran. Un beso,

Rohe.


	5. Primera Impresión

Título: "Primeras Veces"

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer.

Resumen: "Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme."

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

"_Pésima primera impresión." _

—Así que… ¿sales con mi hija?

Esme se sonrojó, esbozando una sonrisa. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Carlisle asentía solemnemente. Ambos estaban en el despacho de su padre, frente a frente.

—Efectivamente, señor Platt. Su hija es una gran persona. Hermosa, además. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Toda una dama, inteligente, dulce…

—No se desgaste, niño—su padre alzó una mano, acallándolo—. No hay necesidad de halagarla. Sé que todo lo que dijo sobre Esmerald es verdad. Conozco a mi hija.

Esme se mordió el labio. Sabía que su padre sería duro, pero no tanto. Carlisle era guapo, tenía una familia respetable, era inteligente; ¿Qué otra cosa quería su padre?

—Por supuesto que hay necesidad, señor—insistió Carlisle con un tono de voz más duro. Ella se sobresaltó: no quería que esto terminara en una disputa que ella no podría calmar.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó, rompiendo la tensión.

El señor Platt dijo con voz trémula:

—Fue a arreglar unos asuntos con la familia Evenson.

Oh, Dios mío. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: matrimonio. ¿Hace cuantos siglos dejó de seguirse esa tradición? Ella tenía derechos. Los tenía e iba a exigirlos. Y además, estaba Carlisle. _Oh, Carlisle. ¿Qué haré contigo?_

—Señor, si me lo permite…—empezó a decir Carlisle, pero el señor Platt interrumpió otra vez:

— ¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi hija?

— ¿Intensiones? —se rió él, tomando la mano de Esme por sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué intensiones no tendría?

Pero claramente, el padre de Esme interpretó todo mal.

— ¿¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso de una muchacha decente, de buena familia!? —Gritó, levantándose rápidamente y dándole un fuerte golpe al escritorio—. ¡Fuera de mi casa, malagradecido! ¡Pervertido!

— ¡Padre! —Exclamó Esme, levantándose también, de paso soltando de golpe la mano de Carlisle—. No le llames así. Él me respeta, él me quiere y es muy educado y cariñoso y… ¡todas esas cosas! Estoy enamorada de él, me gusta muchísimo. Y si tú no lo aceptas, yo… yo…

— ¿Tú qué, Esmerald?—espetó con voz brusca.

Nada. Ella nada. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía dejar a sus padres, no podía simplemente irse. ¿Dónde estaba su educación, su amor fraternal hacia su familia? Pero estaba Carlisle… Cada vez que le miraba, que tomaba su mano, que charlaban… todo era mágico, romántico y dulce. No era un simple amor pasajero. No era algo superficial. Ambos lo sabían. Ambos lo sentían.

Pero lo único que salió de su boca fue:

—Te acompaño a la salida, Carlisle.

Un seco y hondo suspiro de dolor fue la respuesta de Carlisle. Esme sabía que lo había herido. Esme sabía que estaba lastimando a los dos. Pero no podía hacer nada.

**Soy horrible, lo sé. Pero las cosas saldrán bien.**

**Un beso,**

**Rohe. **


	6. Sueños

Título: "Primeras Veces"

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer.

Resumen: "Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme."

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

"_Dejaría mis sueños sólo para cumplir los tuyos"._

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Esme, cubriéndose las orejas—. No quiero seguir oyéndolos.

—Hija, por el amor de Dios—dijo su madre, arrugando la frente—. Escucha lo que te decimos. Es por tu bien que hacemos esto…

— ¡¿Por mi bien!? —chilló ella, abriendo mucho los ojos. Ahora estaba realmente alterada—. ¿En qué dimensión casarme con alguien que no quiero es por mi bien? Explícame eso, madre.

—No le hables de ese modo a tu madre, Esmerald—regañó el señor Platt con voz severa. Luego se dirigió a su esposa—. ¿Ves lo que pasa, Muriel? Debimos habernos quedado en Ohio con mi madre. Son los jóvenes de ahora que creen que todo se soluciona gritando, desobedeciendo a sus padres. Son unos revolucionaros.

—Papá, cállate.

La enorme casa Platt se quedó en silencio. Jamás en sus diecisiete años de vida Esme le había hablado así a su padre. Estaba consciente de que aquello era una completa falta de respeto, pero estaba tan enojada que apenas controlaba lo que decía.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?—gritó su padre, con el rostro sonrojado por la rabia—. No puedo creer en quién te has convertido. ¿Fue ese muchacho, verdad? El tal Carlisle Cullen. Su padre, el párroco de una iglesia; su madre, una vagabunda.

—Su madre está muerta—susurró Esme, enrabiada.

—Muerta, viva, no tiene importancia—el señor Platt hizo un ademán de disgusto—. ¿Él te metió esas ideas de enseñar? ¿De ser maestra? Un joven que ni siquiera tiene cómo sustentarte. ¿Qué dirán los vecinos?

—Nada, por nada deben decir—murmuró ella, apretando los puños—. Y no, papá. Nadie me "metió" esas ideas a la cabeza. Siempre quise enseñar: a veces soñaba que lo lograba, que hacía que las personas se superan. Hay muchas maneras de guiar a alguien, y para mí, la mejor de todas es la educación.

Otra vez, su casa se silenció por completo. Esme ya no era capaz de suportar los comentarios de sus padres, y hoy, cuando fue llamada a la oficina de su padre para hablar sobre su futuro matrimonio con la familia Evenson, toda su fortaleza se había roto. Ya no tenía a Carlisle, se estaba quedando sin esperanzas, y todo por culpa de sus padres.

—Por favor, Esmerald—dijo su madre, acercándose a ella con mirada bondadosa—. ¿Tú, maestra? A las únicas personas que deberían guiar, son a tus futuros hijos. A ellos debes enseñarles el respeto, la perseverancia, a acepar las verdades de la vida. Debes casarte con Charles Evenson, así serás feliz y podrás sustentarte.

Esme respiró profundo. _Ya no tengo nada que perder, ¿qué más da?_

—Madre, tienes toda la razón—concedió ella—. Deseo ser una buena madre para mis futuros hijos. Les enseñaré sobre la perseverancia, sobre la humildad, a seguir sus sueños. De la misma manera que tú me enseñaste.

Su padre y su madre se miraron y sonrieron. Lo habían conseguido.

Pero Esme aún no había terminado.

—Y por esa razón, haré lo propio. Perseveraré, seguiré mis sueños. Me iré de esta casa y será por las buenas o por las malas. Jamás me casaría con alguien que no quiero—dijo ella, con solemnidad—. Lamento si en alguna medida los decepcione, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Con su permiso.

Esme salió de la habitación, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Escuchó la exclamación de disgusto por parte de su padre y el sollozo roto de su madre.

Corrió hasta las afueras de la ciudad, sólo con una maleta en donde tenía dos mudas de ropa y su libro favorito. Le dolían los pies y sentía hambre, pero no pararía hasta llegar a su destino: Carlisle.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de su novio, golpeó con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los nudillos.

_¿Y si me odia? No recuerdo la fecha de su partida a Italia. ¿Y si ya partió? ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Pero afortunadamente, la puerta fue abierta por Carlisle. Esme apenas le dio tiempo para sorprenderse porque en cuanto lo vio, se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo! —gritó, aferrándose a él—. Sé que han pasado dos semanas, y que jamás debí hacer algo como eso. Debí haberte defendido, demostrarle a mi padre que yo…

Se alejó un segundo para mirarlo a los ojos. _Oh, esos ojos…_

—… que te amo.

Carlisle acarició el rostro de Esme con sus dedos. Una sonrisa rompía su rostro pálido.

—También te amo, nena—susurró, inclinándose para besarla.

Y así, ambos sellaron un pacto que no necesitó palabras. ¿Qué otra cosa más quería Esme que alguien que la quisiera y viceversa?

**¿Cómo estuvo su semana? Lamento (otra vez. Realmente soy muy irresponsable), no haber actualizado. Madre me cortó el internet (otra vez), así que… Ustedes saben. **

**No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar debido a mi inexistente internet, pero no se preocupen, no dejaré esta historia inconclusa. **

**Un beso,**

**Rohe. **


	7. Intimidad

Título: "Primeras Veces"

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer.

Resumen: "Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme."

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

* * *

_"Te amo tal y como eres"_

Esme estaba sentada sobre Carlisle, besando su cuello.

— ¿Carlisle? —dijo ella, jadeante—. Tú sabes que yo nunca…

Carlisle se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Ella sintió un escalofrío de anticipación cuando él tomó su mano y la puso sobre su corazón.

— ¿Lo ves? También estoy nervioso—la consoló Carlisle, sonriéndole cariñoso. Era cierto; su corazón parecía latir muy rápido—. Haremos esto juntos. No quiero hacerte daño y tampoco lo haré, lo prometo.

Esme asintió, tímida. Maldita sea, después de todo, esto había sido idea suya. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, él no esperaría para siempre. Estaba bien; esto tenía que pasar algún día.

Carlisle se sacó la camiseta, tirándola al otro lado del salón.

—Eres muy delgado, Carlisle—murmuró Esme, tocando su vientre plano, provocándole cosquillas.

—No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta—comentó él, sonriéndole burlón.

Ella rodó los ojos, suspirando. Carlisle besó su mejilla, luego su cuello, y finalmente su nariz.

—Qué linda eres—dijo él, ladeando la cabeza—. Realmente lo eres.

—Oh, vamos…—se sonrojó Esme, cubriéndose el rostro—. ¿Esto es realmente necesario? Es vergonzoso…

— ¡Pero si eres hermosa! —Contestó Carlisle, asombrado por su repentino cambio de actitud—. Eres tan bonitas que…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque Esme estaba besándolo otra vez. Ella tocó sus costillas desnudas separándose un poco, y él, ahora avergonzado, soltó una suave risa.

Esme se quedó quieta, impresionada. Llevaba saliendo con Carlisle casi un año y medio, y eran amigos hace bastante. Pero ahora, viéndolo ahí, sin camiseta y algo avergonzado, realmente sintió mariposas en el estómago. Había salido con otros hombres, sí, pero jamás había visto alguien como Carlisle.

Su madre le había dicho una vez que cuando el amor llegaba, veían en esa persona toda la belleza del mundo. Quizás tenía razón. Carlisle era hermoso en todos los sentidos; su actitud grosera y desaliñada hasta su caballerosidad cada vez que cruzaban una puerta, era perfecta.

Todo en él lo era.

Se quedó viéndolo durante bastante rato. Se cuestionó en silencio qué hilo seguían los pensamientos de Carlisle en ese momento. Miró sus ojos, brillosos y contentos, como astros. Le encantaban. Eran tan sublimes; estaban llenos de risas y conversaciones sin fin, llenos de esperanzas y sueños por cumplir.

— ¿Te quedarás viéndome toda la tarde, bonita?

Esme sonrió, avergonzada otra vez.

—Lo siento. Sólo…—tomó una bocanada de aire, aún nerviosa—. Es que… ¡demonios!

Ella se bajó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado. Carlisle le pasó un brazo por los hombros y besó su mejilla.

—Realmente no sé qué está pasando. ¿Estoy loca?

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Ella no quería llorar. ¡Se iba a acostar con su novio, por Dios! No era nada terrible. No podía llorar. ¿Qué pensaría Carlisle de ella? Estaba dando un espectáculo patético.

— ¿Estás molesto? ¿Me odias? —cuestionó ella, cubriéndose el rostro.

Esme escuchó la risa de Carlisle.

— ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Eres fantástica—dijo él, aparatando sus manos. Carlisle tomó su mentón con firmeza y le dijo: —Vamos, bonita. No te odio. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Si no estás lista para esto, está bien. Nadie te presiona.

Pero Esme sabía que eso no era verdad. Una de sus amigas, Caroline, fue engañada por su novio porque ella jamás se acostó con él debido a su temor a la intimidad. Esme no quería que Carlisle fuera a acostarse con otras mujeres.

—Lo siento. Perdóname, Carlisle. No es mi culpa ser una frígida.

Otra vez, él se rió.

—Oh, Esme. No eres una frígida. Ni siquiera el tema está en discusión. No hay necesidad de tener sexo tan pronto.

Ella se sentía una estúpida.

De pronto, la imagen de Carlisle con una chica de largas piernas y cabello rubio la invadió. Ellos se veían felices. La chica era mucho más guapa que Esme y su figura era tan delgada y escultural como la de una modelo.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Exclamó Esme, llenándose de valentía—. Haremos esto ahora.

Y sin darle tiempo a Carlisle para reaccionar, se lanzó sobre él, besándolo en los labios. Él volvió a reírse, pero ésta vez la abrazó con fuerza.

—Vamos, nena, quiero verte sin camiseta—dijo él, sonriéndole alegre.

—Oh—respondió Esme con una atrevida sonrisa—, me verás mucho más que sin camiseta.

* * *

**Ahí tenemos un retazo de la relación física de Esme y Carlisle. Realmente no suelo hacer lemmon, y en esta ocasión no será diferente. Lamento decepcionarlos si ustedes lo querían.**

**Si les gustó o tienen alguna sugerencia, déjenla en los comentarios.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Un beso, **

**Rohe. **


	8. Volterra

Título: "Primeras Veces"

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer.

Resumen: "Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme."

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

* * *

Esme cerró la puerta de la habitación. La casa de Carlisle era tan grande que era imposible no perderse.

— ¿Carlisle? —llamó, avanzando hasta las escaleras—. Ya estoy lista.

—… ya te lo dije, papá—escuchó desde el primer piso—. No… ya sé. Papá, por favor.

Ella se mordió los labios. Sabía que el padre de Carlisle no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ambos iban a hacer.

En ese momento, Carlisle apareció a los pies de la escalera. Esme respiró profundo y se reunió con él en el primer piso. Su novio había estado muchas horas ausente en el despacho con su padre.

— ¿Estás lista, cariño? —Preguntó él, dándole un beso en la frente—. El taxi acaba de llegar.

—Sí. Yo…—Esme suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Gracias. Gracias por no dejarme en calle.

— ¿Cómo podría? —Rió él, quitándole la maleta de las manos—. Vamos, nena. Italia nos espera.

El padre de Carlisle se despidió de su hijo con un apretón de manos, y tras darle a Esme un abrazo extraño, fuerte, inusitado para ella, salieron al jardín. Efectivamente el taxi estaba ahí. Ella sintió un retorcijón en las entrañas: iba a dejar Forks.

Todo el camino al aeropuerto le pareció extraño. Abrió un poco la ventanilla y respiró el aire de aquél pueblo que siempre le pareció demasiado verde, pero encantador. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que no volvería a ver a sus padres, al menos no en un tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró Carlisle, envolviéndole en un abrazo. Esme apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—Lo estoy—respondió, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué haré si no aprendo italiano?

Carlisle rompió a reír.

—No seas negativa, Esme. Lo harás. Además, Sulpicia estará ahí. Ella podría ayudarte.

—Espero que así sea.

Ambos se abrazaron, y lentamente, Esme se quedó dormida.

* * *

Sintió un frío tacto sobre su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Eh, cariño—escuchó en su oído—. Despierta, ya está lista la comida.

Esme levantó la cabeza lentamente. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara color siena.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz pastosa.

—Las seis de la tarde—respondió Carlisle, acariciándole la frente—. Te quedaste dormida en el taxi de camino al hotel.

Ella se sonrojó, sentándose sobre la cama. La habitación era espaciosa y lujosa. Frente a ella, la televisión estaba encendida a un volumen muy bajo. Carlisle vestía un cómodo pantalón de franela.

—Oh, ¿tuviste que cargarme hasta aquí?

—Algo así—susurró él, guiñándole un ojo. Esme se sonrojó aún más—. Vamos, la comida se enfría.

Ella se levantó de la cama, quitándose las sábanas tibias. Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo cuando su novio la guió hasta el balcón.

Todo ahí era hermoso.

El balcón daba hacia la calle, pero desde ahí también se podía ver el resto de los pueblos. El día era cálido y soleado; una suave brisa tibia le revolvía el cabello. Todo era hermoso, justo como una postal.

—Vaya—suspiró, impresionada.

— ¿Te gusta? —Sonrió Carlisle, abrazándola por la espalda—. Bienvenida a Volterra, cariño.

* * *

**Este capítulo es corto, pero trataré de actulizar más seguido. Considero importante su llegada a Volterra, ya que ahí pasan muchas cosas.**

**El tiempo avanzará por si ****sólo; ustedes deben ubicarse.**

**¡Gracias a ustedes por leer!**

**Un beso,**

**Rohe. **


	9. Apoyo Sincero

Título: "Primeras Veces"

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer.

Resumen: "Esto va de las primeras veces de Carlisle y Esme."

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

* * *

"_Con un amigo a tu lado, ninguna carretera es demasiado larga"- __Proverbio japonés._

— ¿Cómo van con la casa? —Preguntó Sulpicia, tomando un sorbo de té—. Supe por Aro que quieres ayudar a pagar el alquiler.

—Sí, eso es cierto—asintió Esme, esbozando una sonrisa—. No me parece que Carlisle page todo solo. Además, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo también?

Sulpicia se rió.

—No se trata de eso, querida—dijo ella, tomando la mano de Esme sobre la mesa y dándole un cariñoso apretón—. Carlisle quiere que te sientas feliz aquí, cómoda y sin obligaciones.

Esme frunció los labios. Esa no era su idea de felicidad. No quería ser una ama de casa. Quería trabajar, contribuir con su hogar.

—Por casualidad…—susurró, mirando de reojo a Sulpicia—. ¿No sabes de alguien que necesite una ayudante? ¿Algún café, o restaurante?

—No, linda, no sé—respondió ella, alzando el mentón—. Pero, ¿Qué tal si trabajas como maestra? Escuché una vez que dijiste que querías serlo.

— ¿No se necesitan estudios para ello?

—Aquí no—sonrió Sulpicia. A Esme siempre le pareció que ella era demasiado hermosa y elegante para ser real—. Tampoco será una escuela demasiado grande, pero podrías trabajar con niños pequeños. ¿Qué dices?

Vaya, era una gran oportunidad. Había querido ser maestra y quedarse en Forks, pero sus padres jamás lo hubieran permitido. Allá en Italia era libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera; podía seguir sus sueños.

—Claro—aceptó, escondiendo una gran sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo podría empezar?

* * *

— ¡Carlisle! —Llamó Esme, cerrando la puerta de su casa—. ¡Ya llegué!

Su casa tenía un piso. Su sala de estar era muy pequeña con un sofá color marrón que Carlisle eligió la primera semana que alquilaron aquél lugar. También poseía un jardín que Esme cuidaba con esmero. Todo era de color blanco y siena; justo como el paisaje.

— ¿Carlisle? —murmuró, entrando a la estancia. Su novio estaba en el sofá, con la camisa desabrochada y los ojos cerrados. Esme esbozó una sonrisa tierna—. Cariño, ¿al menos te diste una ducha?

—No hay tiempo para ello—dijo él en un susurro. Abrió un ojo y sonrió—. Hola, nena.

Esme se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a él, dándole un beso en la nariz. Carlisle tenía el rostro pálido y grandes ojeras bajos los ojos.

—No deberías trabajar tanto—le riñó suavemente, acariciando su rostro—. No debes llegar a los extremos.

—Sé eso, pero Aro me necesitaba en la empresa hoy. Hubo un problema con los camiones y el recibo del cargamento, entonces…

Esme escuchó atentamente todo lo que Carlisle tenía que decir con respecto a su trabajo hasta que se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de su novia.

Ella sabía que él no era completamente feliz en ése empleo. Ya llevaban medio año así y Carlisle parecía cada vez más cansado. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Obligarlo a escoger lo que él realmente quería? Y eso sólo la llevaba a un solo lugar: _medicina. _

Carlisle despertó cerca de las diez de la noche y Esme lo obligó a tomarse una ducha. Mientras ella preparaba la cena, pensó las palabras correctas con las cuales decirle a su novio que debía ser sus sueños.

Cuando ambos estaban en la mesa, Esme se levantó y fue a sentarse en su regazo. Luego dijo a boca de jarro: _"Deberías estudiar medicina."_

—No puedo —dijo—. No puedo hacerlo.

—Tonterías —repuso Esme, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Carlisle—. Sí puedes.

El labio de él tembló ligeramente.

—No creo poder, Esme. Siempre quisieron que lo hiciera y ahora…

—No se trata sobre lo que ellos quieren—le interrumpió ella, y aunque su voz era dulce, también fue firme—. Se trata de lo que tú quieres, de tus deseos. Al diablo el resto. Si quieres estudiar medicina, estúdialo.

—No tengo el dinero suficiente.

Esme rodó los ojos.

—Deja de darme escusas, hombre. Todas son inútiles—Carlisle esbozó media sonrisa. Ella continuó: — Trabajaré. Entrarás a la universidad y estudiarás lo que te gusta. Si no podremos seguir pagando este lugar, buscaremos otro. No hay problema. Haremos esto juntos.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

Esme le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro que hizo que Carlisle soltara un quejido.

— ¡Qué idiota, por Dios! —murmuró ella, exasperada—. Porque quiero que seas feliz.

Una expresión extrañamente intensa, de emoción o alegría, asomó en los ojos de Carlisle.

—Vaya.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? —exclamó ella, de malhumor.

Carlisle rompió a reír.

— ¿Qué haré por ti para que tú también seas feliz?

—Quédate conmigo para siempre—susurró ella, besando su nariz.

Él la abrazo con fuerza, depositando un beso sobre su hombro.

—Hecho.


End file.
